Seven Years in Hogwarts
by WhiskyFlower
Summary: The Marauders spent seven years in Hogwarts and in each year there was always one event that was memorable, whether it involved bad grades, detention, impressing Lily Evans, first kisses and impressing Lily Evans.
1. 1st Year in Hogwarts

**1st Year: The Begining**

It was a hot, sticky day when students, newcomers and old, gathered themselves in Platform 9 and three quarters. Through the thick crowd of fawning mothers, nervous children and haughty prefects, a single, untidy-haired, bespectacled boy navigated himself through the crowd leaving his chatting mother, going ahead. He was already wearing his wizard robes since he got to Hogwarts by side-along apparation instead of the usual Floo Powder and Knight Bus route.

He excitedly stood in front of the scarlet train feeling extremely excited. Hogwarts. His father told him stories about it: the scrumptious food, exciting spellwork but what he was the most excited about was Quidditch. He was staring dreamily into space when he suddenly felt something hard hit his back.

He spun around, angry for a moment but it was later gone as boy his age looked at him sheepishly. He was dressed in muggle clothing that looked extremely dirty and shabby and he looked very tired.

"Sorry mate," he muttered sheepishly.

"S'okay," he said stooping down quickly to pick up his fallen books to avoid the boy's flushed cheeks.

"You off on your own too?" he asked.

"What?" James asked curiously.

"Oh...no...I just meant...," the boy said looking very embarassed,

Suddenly his mother appeared from behind the boy. She was a tall dignified looking witch but although she dressed extravagantly she look very kind.

"James Potter! I was worried sick! I thought you were lost or...."

"Calm down mom. I'm fine," James said looking utterly embarassed.

"Making friends already? Well that's good. Now who are you dear?" she said looking at the boy who was slowly starting to move backwards.

"Moooom! I think I can ask a question like that on my own!" James said annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry dear but I don't know his name. Yes, dear who are you?" she asked.

"Remus. Remus Lupin," the boy said.

"A fine name son. Where are your parents?" she asked kindly.

"They're off...at work," Remus replied looking flustered.

"Oh. Well I'm sure that they're very hardworking..."

Suddenly there was a loud whistle and James who saw that his mother was making Remus highly uncomfortable gave her a quick kiss and grabbed Remus's arm.

"Let's go mate," James said.

"Bye dear! Don't forget to brush your teeth..." his mother called out as he entered the train.

The moment all doors were closed and the train started moving he and Remus started looking for a compartment.

"She's a nightmare. Honestly...," James muttered.

"I thought she was sweet," Remus said.

"You try living with her. Nah just kidding. She's great," James said.

"Where does she work?" Remus asked.

"Ministry. In some boing department. Both she and dad are heads," James said.

"My dad works in Gringotts and my mother in the ministry. She isn't a head though so that's why she can't see me off," Remus said as if explaining why he came to the Hogwarts Express alone.

"It's pretty cool though, Going off on your own. How'd you get here?" James asked.

"Portkey."

"I've neve tried a Portkey before."

"It's okay," Remus shrugged.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Side-along apparation," James said.

"Really? Cool."

"It's okay," James shrugged.

"Would you mind placing my bag in a compartment. My bladder is killing me," Remus said suddenly looking flustered.

"Sure."

And as Remus lumbered away to find a bathroom James found a compartment that was very empty. It only had one boy there sitting slumped against the window with a bored expression.

"You mind?" James asked.

The boy turned to him and he was very handsome. He shrugged and gave a quick nod before James heaved the bags in and sat himself at the opposite seat.

The boy looked at James with a critical eye and said arrogantly, "Name?"

"Potter."

"As in the Potters?"

"If you mean the all-important ministry heads."

"No. I was talking about my mother's lackey."

"Come on mate. Is that all? You've got to think better than that?" James said with a tone of pompousness and arrogance.

"And what's your idea hmm...? Go on. Ask my name," he said still examining James with a critical eye.

"Name?"

"Black."

"Funny. You don't seem fit to wear that bad guy name. How 'bout something that suits your pretty boy image. Like Perry?"

"That was stupid. I didn't even feel insulted," he said before breaking into a wide smile.

"Sirius Black," he said streching his hand out.

"James Potter," James said shaking it.

"You're all right mate," Sirius said with an appraising eye.

"Watch this," James said arrogantly.

He flicked his wand and muttered soemthing low. Water spurted out from the tip of his wand wetting Sirius.

"Oh real classic. How about this?"

And after Sirius yelled something and jets of flame leaped out landing on James's robe.

"Oh damn!" he said trying to put it out with water from his wand.

"You're done..."

"No you're done...."

"Oh yeah?"

"Ha-ha!" And Sirius shot something cold at James. Suddenly Sirius felt soemthing hit the back of his head and he turned around to find a shabby-looking boy with a stouter one cowering behind his back.

"What was that?" James asked his face looking very reminiscent of Frosty the Snowman.

"A sinple spell that shoots out nuts," Remus shrugged.

"Wonderful. Splendid," James said gleefully.

"Who's that James?" Sirius asked eyeing Remus with the same critical eye.

"Remus," Remus said holding his hand out.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said shaking it very quickly.

"I've never seen him yet," James said nodding in the boy behind Remus's direction.

"His name is Peter...and I was wondering if any of you have pants to spare because...."

"Oh-HO! He WET HIS PANTS!" Sirius said with a wicked glint in his eye. And sure enough as Peter went forward (prompted by Remus) his pants looked wet.

"Why can't you give him some of yours?" James asked now smiling

"Because I don't have any," Remus said exasperated.

"Don't worry Petey old pal. I know just the right kind of charm to do it," Sirius said leaping up.

"No, don't let an amateur do it. I know," James said.

"I'm not sure that we should be using magic...," Remus said nervously.

"Nonsense Remus," James said taking his wand out.

"What better way to start the school year with some hardcore rule breaking?" Sirius asked sarcastically twirling his wand.

"It's agreed then. I, James Potter, the handsomer, smarter and more competent will undertake the task of drying Peter's pants," James said jumping up.

"Handsomer? Smarter? More competent? You are very wrong in the head. This is how it is done..."

And as the two boys waved their wands and said something out loud sparks began to fly everywhere. James and Sirius yelled at each other while Peter yelped. But after awhile they all ahd so much fun that they were laughing, eating the cakes and candies James and Sirius bough that even Remus who looked extremely worried and dissapproving began to smile. Peter's pants indeed dried. James and Sirius engaged themselves in arm wrestling and thumb wrestling while Lupin cheered on and Peter helped himself to some more cakes.

They were having so much fun that they didn't notice a tear-stained girl and a greasy haired boy enter their comaprtment.

...

"See ya later, Snivellus," James called while Sirius tried to trip Snape.

"I think we're in for a good year mate," James said knuckle touching Sirius.

"Oh definitely," Sirius nodded.

"We should come up with a name," Peter said suddenly.

"What?" James and Sirius said in unison.

"Well you know to...make it more exclusive and...and..." Peter stammered under the mocking eyes of James and Sirius.

"That sounds extremely corny," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"No, I think it's quite good," James said.

"Oh don't be a prat. What will we call ourselves? The Fabulous Four?" Sirius snickered.

"Not bad. I mean we are fabulous. Except for Peter."

"Hey!"

"Kidding."

"I think we shoudl call ourselves Marauders," Remus piped in.

"Huh?" the three others said confused.

"They're like you. Troublemakers," Remus said.

"Trouble makers? I'm offended?" Sirius said.

"No I prefer the term stubborn individual...," James said.

"Well if you want to go with fabulous four....." Remus shrugged.

"Okay who says that we were going to have a name?!" Sirius demanded.

"Ok, ok, no name. But I'll keep Marauders in mind," James said taking a bite from a choclate frog.

"Why?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Who knows? We might need it."


	2. 2nd Year in Hogwarts

**2nd Year: The Forbiden Forest**

The full moon cast an eerie yellowish glow as James Potter and Sirius Black walked from the castle to the edge of the Forbiden Forest. Behind them stood Professor MacGonagall walked behind them looking very angry, her nostrils flared. James nudged Sirius but he didn't dare talk to him while Professor MacGonagall was behind them. They continued to walk towards the Forbidden Forest until they saw a very tall boy who looked about seventeen. He had wild curly hair and he already had a few tufts of hair growing on his chin.

"Hagrid," Professor MacGonagall said curtly.

Hagrid looked up.

"I take it that you recieved the owl I sent you," Professor MacGonagall said.

"O'course," Hagrid said.

"Well then, these are James Potter...," she pushed James forward. James flashed Hagrid a smile. "...And Sirius Black," she said prodding Sirius forward. Sirius flashed an arrogant smile.

"And Hagrid they can stay here all night. I'm planning to change the password to the Gryffindor Tower," she said before marching off.

"Whew. I thought she would never leave," Sirius sighed.

"Yeah me too," James said.

"I thought that after I turned her classroom into a blackhole she would really give it. But can you believe it? The Forbiden Forest!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. How cool is this?" James smirked.

"All right yeh lot. The Forbiden Forest is a lot scarier than yeh think so yeh both of yeh have better listen and do exactly as I say, yeh hear?" Hagrid said.

Sirius and James nodded in mock solemn.

"Ok. Now Professor Sprout is needin' some Mandrakes and they're found in the Forbiden Forest. I want yeh two to have thse...," he said handing a pair of earmuffs to each of them.

"I want yeh to keep 'em stuffed in yer ears and you ain't supposed to take 'em off until I give you the signal. A Mandrake's cry is very fatal. Now I ain't making foolishness yeh two so I want yeh to take this seriously. Seriously," Hagrid said trying to sound stern.

"You hear that Sirius? We have to be serious," James said sounding not very serious.

"Oh yes. Now I'm Serious Sirius," Sirius said trying to choke back laughter.

"We'll be usin' an assortment of signals since we can't hear each other. This one means to take the earmuffs off," Hagrid said turning his hand into a circle clockwise.

"This one means to stay put," Hagrid said closing his fist.

"This one means to stop, obviously," Hagrid said showing them a stop sign.

"And this one means that we have to split up," Hagrid moved his hand sidewards.

"We're going to split up?" James said excitedly.

"That doesn't happen much. Only when we can't find Mandrakes. Now when we split up and yeh get into big trouble shoot out red sparks. If yeh're lost shoot green sparks," Hagrid said.

Sirius and James nodded.

"Ok. Now let's go. Yeh don't have to put the earmuffs on yet. Usually the Mandrakes hide in the deeper parts of the forests. I'm gonna hand you five pots each. The moment yeh see a Mandrake place it in a pot right away. All right then..."

And they slowly journeyed in the Forbiden Forest. James and Sirius fell back behind Hagrid talking, their illuminated wands held out.

"You know I just found out something funny about Remus today. His mother doesn't work in the Minsitry," James whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom said that no Lupin works there," James said.

"You know, I reckon that Remus is a bit unlucky with the money and he's trying to hide it," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but don't you wonder why he's always...away?" James asked.

"Yeah I do. But if Remus doesn't want to tell us, we shouldn't wet ourselves trying to find out," Sirius said picking up his pace seeing as Hagrid was slowly starting to move faster.

Suddenly, Hagrid stopped. He slowly took his earmuffs and placed them over his ears and he gestured Sirius and James to do the same. Sirius and James quickly did it and they stood for a long time. Hagrid signalled them to stay put and he slowly went through a very thick bush. After what seemed like forever Hagrid finally emerged, signalled them to take their earmuffs off and said, "Seems like they had a big quarrel. I think we should split up. Now, James you go over there..."

Hagrid pointed to the bush where he just came from.

"You Sirius will go with me. The path we'll be takin' is a bit rough," Hagrid said.

Sirius looked dissapointed that he will still be with Hagrid but nevertheless he nodded. After listening to Hagrid repeat what he said all over again, they placed their earmuffs on and James went past the bush Hagrid just pointed. James kept on going forward as Hagrid instructed often checking the ground if a plant-like structure moved.

After going on and on for what seemed like hours he decided to rest for awhile feeling extremely tired. He looked around his surroundings for awhile when suddenly he heard a strange clicking noise coming from the back. Curious he turned around and he saw the most horrible thing he could probably imagine.

It was a giant spider with eight milky eyes and snapping pincers. It slowly advanced towards James and James who had little time to react pointed his wand at it and yelled, "Stupefy!"

The spell, sad to say did absolutely nothing and James who never once in his life ran away from something, ran away from something. In his haste he dropped his earmuffs and his pots. He sprinted in the opposite directions while throwing different spells at the spider. Suddenly, he tripped on a branch and his left foot landed on a gooey green muck that made his left foot stuck.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" James yelled and the spider hovered in the air snapping its pincers at him. Panicked, James sent green sparks instead of red. The spell faded and made the spider fall and hit the ground with a loud thud. It made a strange clicking noise which James took as wimper before slowly advancing towards him.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! STUPEFY!" James yelled in vain.

"STUPEFY!" another voice cried. Behind the spider was Sirius looking, for once, extremely startled. He had his earmuffs off.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Sirius yelled.

"I think I know that already!" James said trying desperatelt to unstick its foot.

"DISTRACT IT!" James yelled.

And Sirius did something which James thought was very wonderful, stupid, reckless and brave all at the same time. He leaped on the spider and began to poke one of its eyes with his wand. The spider began to shake angrily.

"Hurry!" Sirius said madly poking the eye.

"It's really...STUCK!" James yelled.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Sirius yelled seeing as James was trying to unstick his foot with his hands.

"Oh yeah..."

And after James yelled a spell and his foot was free the spider threw Sirius off his back and he hit James. After helping Sirius up they both ran as fast they can.

"Why isn't Hagrid with you!?" James said as they ran.

"Because you sent the green spark instead of the red one. So Hagrid just thought you were just lost," Sirius said.

"Oh. I never thought my rule breaking days will catch up to me like this," James frowned.

"I never thought that I would die like this. In detention!" Sirius groaned.

"Hey, that's a good one," James said chuckling.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius smirked.

"Where's Hagird?" James yelled.

"I forgot!" Sirius cried.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry. The spider got me excited," Sirius shrugged and they both continued to run with the spider.

"Come on! Let's hide in that tree!" James said pointing at a Willow Tree.

"And that will stop the spider?' Sirius said sarcastically.

"There are such things called miracles," James said and they both dived under the tree just as the spider sprang up.

Suddenly one of the branhces hit the spider-and James.

"I can't belive it! There are miracles!" Sirius cried.

"Okay, let's get out fo this tree," James yelled as the tree continuously hit him. Suddenly a darkness enveloped him and he felt himself fall and land on something soft.

"Lumos!"

A light glowed from the tip of Sirius's wand illuminating his scared face.

"Where are we?" James whispered.

"I'm not sure," Sirius said.

James said Lumos and his wand glowed to reveal a long tunnel.

"A passageway?" Sirius asked.

"I hope," James muttered.

They walked on the passageway for what seemed like a long time until they came upon a ladder with a trapdoor.

"Hogwarts, I pray," Sirius muttered.

"Let's hope for another miracle," James smirked.

They climbed up at the ladder and open the trapdoor but they didn't go up all the way through for through the trapdoor they saw big, brown wolf scratching its hindlegs. The room was in tatters and as James looked across the window he saw Hogsmeade and he could only assume that this was the shrieking shack.

"We have to get back," Sirius whispered.

James nodded. They were about to climb down when the wolf began to howl and it writhed in anger. It shook on floor howling and suddenly the hair became less, his snout started to shrink and his bakc grew straighter. And before them lay Remus who was breathing in slow measured breaths.

No bigger shock came to James than this. Beside him Sirius gave a low whsitle.

"Remus is a werewolf?"

...

_Thanks for your review. I always saw Peter as stupid so I guess that explains it but if you think I should smarten him up then I'll try. Review again. _


	3. 3rd Year in Hogwarts

**3rd Year: The Birth of the Marauders**

Professor MacGonagall watched James Potter and Sirius Black make their way past through them with Peter Pettigrew trying to catch up from behind them. The boys, after the incident with the Forbiden Forest detention, seemed different. James and Sirius who often talk in loud, clear voices even in the hallways now talked in hushed tones, especially so when they pass by a teacher. She had often found herself wondering if maybe she should have given both of them Veritaserum after finding them come back to the castle with Sirius shoeless and with James's hair even messier than before. But after a great deal of questioning the two swore that they only got lost .

"The Forbiden Forest Minerva? Those boys deserve a worse punishment," Professor Dumbledore had told her with an amusing smile.

It was true. The Forbiden Forest. Those two always had a thing for being reckless and impulsive.

"I should have let them clean all the trophies. Muggle-style," she said under her breath before entering the classroom.

...

"Professor MacGonagall?"

She looked up to find James, looking for once, nervous. Behind him Sirius, Remus and Peter stayed behind looking at James with extreme anticipation.

"Yes Potter?"

"Well, I was reading the books in advance-"

"Advance reading from James Potter?" Professor MacGonagall said suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. I was leafing along and I found a really interesting section about Animagi," James said.

"And?"

"They sound cool. I was wondering what processes are involved in becoming an Animagi-"

"They require a lot of work, practice and _experience_ Potter so I suggest you won't try and attempt it because it is extremely dangerous. You need to be registered to become one and be of specific age," she said.

James couldn't hide his dissapointment and from behind him so did Sirius, Remus and Peter. Professor MacGonagall seeing their crestfallen faces and thinking that this was merely a thirst for learning softened and said, "Perhaps when you are Seventh Year Potter."

And with that she left the classroom.

"Well I guess that means we're going to start having to crack the books," James sighed.

"Crack the books? For what?" Peter asked.

"Peter you idiot! To find out how to become animagi!" James seethed.

"But the risks. You heard Professor MacGonagall. It's extremeley dangerous..."

Peter faltered under James's glare.

"Honestly, James you don't need to. I'm fine,really," Remus said from behind seeing Peter's scared look.

"No! If we can't get MacGonagall to get us to learn to become animagi I think we should try and figure it out oursevles. The book doesn't provide much information so we'll have to scour the library. And Pettigrew, if you're too much of coward to do it then I suggest you leave," James said with a threating tone.

"Well, I....I...."

"I'm in. You all knew it from the start," Sirius said.

"And you?" James asked rounding on Peter. Sirius stood behind James with a much more threatining glare.

"Well...I...Yes," Peter sighed defeated.

"It's settled then. We'll meet in the library during lunch," James said.

...

Remus walked towards the library feeling his spirits lift considerably. His friends. They won't abandon him. He felt a great surge of affection for James and Sirius (not that much for Peter). At first he thought they would shun him, like everybody else. He always imagined how James and Sirius would react once they found out he was a werewolf. He expected them to run (but not so much because he knew they were brave), he expected them to confront him and he expected them to tell the whole school.

But they didn't.

James and Sirius both didn't give a second thought that their best friend is a werewolf and might be prone to tearing them apart. Instead they went inside the shrieking shack, woke him up and said, "Why didn't you tell us you were a werewolf? Werewolves happen to be cool."

Yes. His spirits were soaring off the roof.

...

"Ouch. Animagi does sound hard," Sirius said.

"And painful...," Peter whimpered.

"So? Look there hasn't been a spell which me and all of you haven't mastered-"

"Except for alohomora, wingardium leviosa and stupefy for Peter....," Sirius airily interjected.

"Yes, and aside from a number of countless other things Peter doesn't know we know every spell thrown at us. I'm confident we'll be able to do it," James said.

"But.." Peter began.

"We'll help you," James assured.

"Where will we practice?" Sirius asked.

"Hmmm...here."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nobody goes to the library especially in the Forbiden Section," James smirked.

"You're joking...," Sirius said unbelievingly.

"Well, no."

...

It quiet and stuffy in the Forbiden Section and they couldn't move a muscle unless they wanted the librarian breathing down their necks. So far, James already transfigured himself into a stag although it was still hornless and tailless while Sirius managed to transfigure himself fully into a dog but when he transifgured back he still had a tail and whiskers on. Peter just spent the whole session sitting on a chair, his face purple as if he's trying hard to breath and he looked like he was constipated.

They decided to try again tomorrow.

By the next evening James almost got the full form of the stag but he was missing one horn while Sirius still had the problem of transfiguring back with a tail. Remus was always present often coaching them (especially Peter) through the whole process. Peter again spent the whole session looking like he's constiapted.

The next evening they were thrust into an alarming situation. Peter managed to turn into a mouse but he couldn't turn back. It took them fifty different spells to turn him back.

By their last practice session James and Sirius fully mastered everything and they both spent the next practice sessions trying to help Peter.

"Tommorow's a full moon," James said suddenly.

"You are not trying it out," Remus said calmly.

"Why not?" James demanded.

"Because Peter isn't ready. And there are times when you transfigure back with a horn sticking out of your head," Remus said.

"He's right mate. We should practice some more," Sirius nodded.

James looked rebellious but in the end he agreed.

...

They all huddled in the Forbiden Section and for the thritieth time Peter either transfigured into some weird mutation of a giant rat or he transfigured back into a boy with grey fur. He looked like he was about to cry.

"For the last time Peter...focus," James snapped.

"I'm so sorry," Peter blubbered.

"Oh, don't be hard on him James," Sirius said giving James a light punch.

Peter beamed at him.

"He can't help it if he's a born thickhead," Sirius added. Peter hung his head in shame.

"Look Peter-"

_Clack! Clack!_

James and Sirius looked at each other. Footsteps. James grabbed the invisibility cloak and dropped it in all three of them.

"Right this way Nicholas," they heard a voice.

Professor Dumbledore!

They quietly edged themselves towards the exit but the professor and his friend were blocking the way.

"Will you grace me in telling you're secret in map lore?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly," Nicholas said and he took out a blank parchment and he muttered a few incantations.

They both bent down to examine the parchment and James overcome with curiosity looked over their shoudlers and he couldn't believe his eyes. In the parchment was a map of Gringotts and they were tiny dots moving along with names.

"You see, all I did was I 'showed' the map around Gringotts, every inch of it, muttered a few spells and wala! A map," Nicholas said proudly.

James fell back and whispered, "Sirius do you remember all the incantations he said?"

"Yes," Sirius whispered.

"Good."

"Why do you wnat me to know teh incantations?"

"Because we're going to make the_ Marauder's_ Map."

...

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing. Not my best. _


	4. 4th Year in Hogwarts

**4th Year: You're So Into Lily Evans**

It was cold and dark in the dungeons and it got even colder as they brewed a potion that was an icy blue and to get it right it required extreme amounts of concentration. Beside him Remus's potion had already turned into the color of light blue and a blue mist rose from it. On his other side Sirius's potion was still the color of navy blue and beside Sirius Peter's potion was orange and it was spewing out some orange goop. James's potion, like Sirius, was still the color of dark blue.

"Counter-clockwise eh? Prongs, where's counterclockwise?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure. Left to right?" James muttered adding some scales into his cauldron.

"If you're wrong, I'll swear, I'll eat you," Sirius said.

"Hey, you asked me," James said putting his hands up. And of course just as James finished saying it the first three people to finish were Lily Evans, _Snivellus_ and Remus. Professor Slughorn praised them (although he praised Lily the most) and he each awarded them with a whole bag of chocolate frogs.

"I think you should extend each fo your knowledge to the more...slower ones," he said gesturing to James, Sirius and Peter who was the only one whose potion hasn't still turned the color of light blue.

"I get Remus," Sirius said quickly.

"Wha-"

"Dibs. Infinity Dibs. A thousand of infinity dibs," Sirius said.

"Oh come on now. Moony..."

"Sorry James. He got me, dibs," Remus shrugged and he went over to Sirius.

"Great. I get stuck with _her _and Snivellus," James complained.

"Fine. If you don't want our help, then we won't give it," Lily said coolly.

"Don't bork me off Evans. Are you mad? 'Course I want _your_ help. You're at least better than 'ol greasy grook that is," James said rather arrogantly.

Lily looked insulted but after getting an encouraging look from Professor Slughorn she took her place beside James and Seveurs who didn't look too happy to be stuck with Peter lumbered over to him.

"Hmm...Seems to me the only problem in here is that you forgot your pixie dust," Lily said.

"Kay," James said getting a vial full of pixie dust and he tipped it all into the cauldron.

"NO!" Lily yelled but she was too late. It was like the potion exploded. A big blue smoke enveloped James and he felt some sticky goop on his shirt.

"Ugh! You dipwad!" Lily growled. The smoke had cleared and luckily the whole room wasn't splattered with his potion but Lily and James were.

"So what will we do, now?" James asked.

Lily smacked him on the back of his head before saying, "You have to redo everything unless you want a zero!"

"Oh."

And so as James labored to redo his potion while feeling extremely uncomfortable with the goop all over his clothes, Sirius had already finished and Snape had succeeded in helping Peter turn his potion from orange to a dark shade of blue.

"You're turning it wrong," Lily snapped and with that she held both of James's hands firmly and directed it in the right direction.

"You see the direction you're turning it affects the outcome of your potion...."

But James wasn't paying attention anymore. He had never realized how pretty Lily looks. Bent over, touching his hands, helping him mix his potion Lily looked really pretty with her hair cutraining her face, her eyes squinted in concetration. Suddenly, he felt a whack over his head.

He turned around to find Sirius and Remus looking at him mockingly.

"What?" he mouthed.

Sirius made a kissing action and Remus was trying to hide his laughter. Beside Peter, Snivellus had a strange look clouded on his face.

Potions ended quickly and James handed a potion that was still dark blue. As they walked on their way to their next class Remus and Sirius kept giving a smile that clearly meant something.

"What?" James demanded, irritated.

"You like Lily Evans," Sirus said simply.

"I do not!" James said huffily.

"The way you looked at her..." Sirius said in a mock dreamy voice.

"The way she held your hands..." Remus said although his voice didn't sound so mocking.

"Snivellus' tortured face..." Sirius said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! I'll never like a girl who hangs with Snivellus," James snapped.

"Aw, don't be borked off mate. I heartily approve!" Sirius said.

"Whatever," James rolled his eyes.

"James and Lily kissing on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, the comes marriage. Then comes (Sirius whistles) and and then a baby in magical carriage!" They both sang.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" James hollered.

"James's first crush...." Remus said.

"He was only a midget when I first saw him...," Siriu said pretending to wipe a tear.

"I don't-"

"Save it James. As would the girls say_ "You're so into Lily Evans!""_

_..._

_Yeah, this is my favorite so far. What d'you guys think? Anyway what is counter-clockwise?_


	5. 5th Years in Hogwarts

**5****th**** Year at Hogwarts**

Snape loathes James Potter. Whenever his Slytherin friends would ask him why he hated James so much he would answer the same thing; that James is a stupid and ridiculous arrogant dipwad who wouldn't be popular if his parents weren't working in the ministry as heads. But deep inside his heart he knew that his real reason for hating James is because he fancied Lily Evans and he knew that no matter how many times Lily denied liking James back, she actually enjoys the attention.

_But I know her the best, _he thought.

But compared to James he knew that James was the better looking one. After all who would fall for his lank greasy hair and giant nose? And everyone knew how Lily despised his fascination with the Dark Arts and that giant toad was shared her dislike. He continued to grumble when he heard the voice of the enemy himself.

"M'sorry Moony. Been lagging in Transfiguration and if I ever want to be an auror I better crack the books," James said.

It came from the room. Snape stopped. They seemed to make Professor Slughorn their meeting room. It was probably because that Lupin boy was one of his favorites.

"You _touch _your books?" he heard Sirius snicker.

"I understand. I suppose you Peter have things to catch up on too?" he heard Remus' voice say.

"Yeah. He has to catch up in Herbology, Trnasfiguration, Potions, Charms..." James said.

"But why, that's almost everything!" Remus cried.

"Wait. James you forgot Defense Against Dark Arts," Sirius snickered.

"Well I suppose it's just you and me Padfoot," Remus said.

_You and me doing what? _Snape thought pressing his ear against the door.

"Sorry Moony. I'm tied up too," Sirius sighed.

"Lagging also?"

"He got detention. Again," James chuckled.

"And I suppose you never get detention?" Sirius snapped.

"For what?" Remus said.

"For giving Professor McGonagall a wart on her chin," James roared. They all laughed.

"Oh well. There's always the next cycle," Remus sighed.

_Next cycle? _Snape's thoughts were whirring but before he had the chance to make his conclusion the door swung open and out came the towering figures of James and Sirius with Remus and Peter behind them.

"I knew there was a reason why the door was so greasy," Sirius said.

"We got an eavesdropper eh?" James said.

"I have to go," Remus said.

"Me too," squeaked Peter and he scurried after Remus.

"Prefects...," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius? Do you know what we do to eavesdroppers?" James asked in a mocking curious tone.

Sirius nodded and they both held their and yelled, "Levicorpus!"

And Snape was swung upside with his undies revealed to everyone.

...

"Cowards. Stupid, blighted cowards. Using my own spells against me..." Snape ranted unto Lily.

"I told you never to eavesdrop-"

"Stupid, bigheaded dimwit. Thinking he owns the place just because he's good in Quidditch..." Snape growled.

Lily cut in, "Well he is _good_ in Quidditich-"

"And his sidekick. His parents rich with blood money..."

"Sev! I know that the Blacks are a bit snobbish but I don't think that they have blood money-"

"And that Lupin boy. There's something fishy about him..."

"I've heard your theory-"

"And their slave who's too stupid to think for himself..."

"Peter isn't—well, okay he is a bit slow-"

"HE FANCIES YOU LILY! HE FANCIES YOU!"

"I told you-"

"AND DON'T LIE! YOU LIKE THE ATTENTION!"

Lily sat back taken aback by her friend's sudden outburst. Snape stormed away muttering and cursing under his breath.

…

"Snivellus is out to get us," Sirius said through the two sided mirror.

"Eavesdropped again?"

"Yup. Between me and Moony's conversation," Sirius said as he polished one trophy.

"And what did you do? Expose his tidy whities, again?"

"No. I told him how to get through the Womping Willow," Sirius laughed.

"WHAT! You idiot! Remus will transform tonight!" James yelled.

"Well, he wanted to know what's wrong with Remus," Sirius snickered.

But James was already gone.

…

Lily and Snape were walking across the courtyard arguing.

"What? You're embarrassed of me now?" Snape demanded. Lily slowed her pace down and her face looked embarrassed.

"Oh, Sev it's nothing like that," Lily said and her green eyes were pleading.

"Some best friend you are!" Snape grumped and he walked ahead of Lily.

"Don't walk away from me!" Lily screeched running after him.

"So what's with you avoiding me? Afraid to be seen with ol' greasy nose?" Snape said not slowing his pace down.

"NO! I'm never ashamed to be seen with you," Lily said.

Snape spun around and to Lily's surprise his eyes began to become watery.

"Then what? What?" Snape snapped.

"How could you do such a reckless thing? James could've died," she said finally.

"It's about him again," Snape said in a quiet voice.

"Look I—''

"I understand Lily. It's always about Potter! So you didn't care that your best friend was about to be clawed and turned into a human pot pie but you cared about _what might've happened to James Potter_," Snape said saying the last words in a high pitched voice.

"Sev, of course I was worried—''

"Save it Lily. I wish you and that…that…ass a happy life," Snape growled before storming into the Slytherin Tower.

Lily sighed and took out a big slab of chocolate with a squiggly handwriting written on top of it _Get Well Sev! Love Lily Evans. _

Angrily she grabbed her wand and muttered a few words and the squiggly handwriting began erased itself and began to write something else:

_Get Well Potter. From Lily Evans._

…

_I know that the Snape almost crying seemed weird but poor Sev in the books seemed to care a lot for Lily Evans. l_


End file.
